Starlight
by Rachelle Lo
Summary: Someday he'd tell her how he felt...but for tonight, he'd just enjoy their friendship under the starlight.


Chapter 1: Starlight

Fowl Manor was beautiful. Especially in the dark, with the Christmas light sprinkled over the trees and roof and windows. The stars' light washed over the scene, giving the impression that someone had managed to string holiday lights in the sky too.

Artemis sighed, amused. It was the day after his 17th or 20th birthday (time travel is very inaccurate ), January 9th, and his parents _still_ kept the holiday lights up, even though Christmas was 16 days ago. He understood why, though. They were probably still awake, like him, holding hands and looking out of their balcony at the beautiful, snowy night. Magical.

He smiled at the thought, unplugged his earphones (he was listening to his own piano compositions on his modified iPod) and closed the window.

Holly had meant to visit for his birthday, but she had been working overtime with her promotion. Major, he imagined she'd say, Wow. Thanks. More paperwork.

She'd promised to visit sometime soon and (quote) we'll have to _talk _without _interruptions _(end quote). Meaning she'd come and lay down some rules, what _exactly _had happened seven years ago, without any friendly centaur genius "overhearing".

Tap, tap, tap.

_Speak of the devil._

Artemis smiled and unlocked the window. For a moment all he could see were warm puffs of air before the elf stepped inside and unshielded. She was free to enter any dwelling without an invitation since N1 unraveled the ban.

"Surprise." She grinned devilishly, shaking snow out of her hair. Her hair was now shoulder length, long enough to see the blonde streaks in her auburn tresses, and her bangs were now roguishly scattered and brushing her eyes. "Why are your Christmas lights _still _up?"

"Because they're beautiful," Artemis replied with his vampire smile. His hair had grown out a bit. Actually, it had been forced to grow to silky, bang-length spikes by none other than the Jade Princess herself, Juliet. But, he had to admit, it looked, well, good.

"Why are you here?" Artemis asked. "Not that I mind."

Holly mockingly glared at him, then stuck out her tongue and sat cross-legged on his bed. "To wish you happy birthday, genius. Give you a present. And talk. About… things." Her face went serious, looking more like the fairy who had enough grit to become the only female fairy major.

"Anyway, here's your present." The Major handed him a hastily wrapped gift.

Artemis already knew what it was (being a genius had its downsides), but he smiled and opened it as quietly as possible, so not to wake the twins down the hall.

He held up the gold coin necklace with a miniscule hole through the middle. It was the present that had been taken from him when he was mind-wiped. Artemis gave Holly a touched smile. She beamed back.

"Thank you. And I have something for you."

Confusion flitted across her face. Artemis stood up and opened his study with Holly following. The study was huge, nearly as big as his room and _definitely _larger than her tiny apartment. Maybe two of them.

Against one wall there were dozens of paintings, all of which, Holly thought, were good enough to become part of an art museum. However, Artemis walked past these and went to an artist's table in a little corner with dried paint _everywhere._ It was the only spot in his room that wasn't immaculate.

The teenager picked up a newly finished, thin canvas and held it out to the elf. Holly took it gently with a slightly awed look on her face. The piece was a beautiful scene of an ancient oak tree beside a clear river bend. As she looked closer, she saw a slight shimmer, and she realized that it was a shielded fairy. The colors blended together in perfect harmony, yet some would complement each other, giving a striking appearance

Artemis awkwardly shifted his weight from foot to foot while he watched Holly examine his gift. It had been hastily made and, in his opinion, not up to the usual standard.

"It's… beautiful. Thank you." She finally looked up, her eyes unusually bright. Then she reverted to her playful state to lighten the mood. "You know, if it's your birthday, you shouldn't give presents away."

"Do you not want it?" he gestured toward the canvas and held out his hand.

In response, she twisted away from his hand and held the painting in a protective way, mock glaring at him. "No! I mean yes I want it." Now she glared for real.

He smiled angelically and asked, "Do you know where it is? The painting's scene?"

Holly smiled softly and answered, "It was my Ritual spot. You know, that's one of the spots I miss the most aboveground whenever I'm stuck under the surface, turning as white as a pixie for lack of sun rays."

Artemis leaned against the wall and grew thoughtful. "You know what," he said slowly, "I calculate you have about ten more minutes before Foaly or Captain Kelp contact you. Do you want go there? You can replenish you ever-drained magic and we can continue our conversation."

Holly ignored the 'drained magic' remark and agreed.

***

After leaving a note for their grandfatherly bodyguard explaining where they were going (Artemis knew that he made midnight checks on his charges), they were both lying against the tree trunk, exhaling clouds of air.

"It's so freaking cold," remarked Holly, "that you can feel the icicles poking your lungs."

"Mmm-hmm." It was too cold to talk much.

They were quiet for awhile.

"Artemis?" Holly began, turning her eyes toward the human, "I didn't… kiss you because, you know, I l-love you like a ….you know…" Normally Holly was the one more apt to expressing her feelings, but she didn't deal well with embarrassment (unless it was with a couple of punches, but that wasn't appropriate for this situation).

"You didn't kiss me for romantic reasons; it was purely a relieved reaction, because you could never love a Mud man." Artemis kept his eyes turned toward the stars light. If he had said it in any other tone of voice, you would have thought he was disappointed (to say the least) in her answer, but his intonation simply stated his conclusions.

The red-head nodded, relieved that was over with.

"Was finding the answer to that question the only reason you came, Holly?" Artemis immediately berated himself mentally over sappy question. What would she think of him now? He carefully looked at her elvin face.

She had found his iPod.

Artemis laughed and turned his attention to the stars.

**Author note:**

**Looking back on this fic, I don't think it's that good, but it feels like cheating if I delete it! Anyway, enjoy. You don't have to review if you don't want to...**


End file.
